Head Strong
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Pam and Joy approved. a song that suits are favorite team, mainly about Yusuke


wahahahahaha someone was gonna do it!  
  
it just happened to be me.  
  
song by: trapt  
  
~Circling your, circling your, circling your head   
  
Contemplating everything you ever said~  
  
Yusuke rose up blood pouring out his mouth. He coughed and looked around for his friends. "Kurama? Hiei? Kuwabara?" "Right here." Kurama got up painfully, Hiei following. On the other side of the room, trapped under rubble, Kuwabara struggled to get freedom.  
  
"Eh...Urameshi...hate to ask, but I need some help."  
  
Yusuke tiredly laughed,"In more ways than one pal."  
  
"Hey! Come over here so I can mess your face up!" Kuwabara laughed, stoping to wince at the pain in his side.  
  
Yusuke's smile disapeared when the demon thay had been fighting reached for Kuwabara with its giant hands.  
  
~Now I see the truth   
  
I got a doubt~  
  
"KUWABARA LOOK OUT!!" Kurama called out to him. Kuwabara tried to twist out of the rubble, but the demon slammed his hand down with all his might, turning the rubble into dust.  
  
"NOOO KUWABARA!" Yusuke roared.  
  
"YOU!!" Kurama was the first up, running towards the demon.   
  
~A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out   
  
See you later~  
  
Kurama pulled out his whip, and wrapped it around the demons arms. "Kurama wait!" Hiei called after him. "FOOL!!" The demon slung Kurama with a laugh, smacking Kurama's body into the wall.  
  
Kurama gagged, a stream of blood sputing out his mouth.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke had tiredly getting to his feet.  
  
Kurama fell in the dirt, his gracefull hair scattering this way and that. "YOU WILL PAY!" Hiei roared.  
  
~I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold   
  
See inside, inside of our heads, yeah~  
  
Hiei pulled out his sword and stabbed it deep in the mammoth of a demon's neck. That wasn't enough to kill it, for it gave a mighty scream and grabbed Hiei.  
  
"YAAAAAAGGHHH!" Hiei cried dispite himself as the monster squeezed hard.  
  
"STOP IT!" Yusuke bellowed, energy filling the room.  
  
~Well now that's over   
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide~  
  
"Come at me Urameshi!" The beast laughed dropping Hiei in the dirt.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke cried his large blast bursting through the air, breaking the sound barrier, and crashed into the demons chest.  
  
The demon roared with pain, but Yusuke had less energy than he thought, and he was soon giving out.  
  
"Uh...uh..."  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD GET LONGER!"  
  
A large length of orange energy stabbed the beast's left eye. As it howled with pain Yusuke looked behind him, smiling weakly.  
  
~Back off we'll take you on   
  
Headstrong to take on anyone~   
  
Kuwabara was stumbling towads Yusuke's side. He was coated in blood, and thick dust. His hair fell in long curls over his face. He slumped next tp Yusuke, throwing an arm on him for support,at the same time managing to fire his Spirit Sword.  
  
"Hey, your too fat to lean on me!" Yusuke joked.   
  
Kuwabara looked his best friend in the eyes. Yusuke starred back, feeling a chill run down his spine. Kuwabara's eyes were glazed over with pain, and weariness.  
  
"Kuwabara...stubburn fool, I can do this by myself!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! You've helped me out when you were half dead, now its my turn." Kuwabara said smiling at his friend.  
  
"Can we join in?"   
  
~I know that you are wrong   
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong~  
  
Kurama and Hiei were limping towards the two, when they too slumped down sitting next to their friends.  
  
"Kurama...Hiei."  
  
"We got your back." Hiei said with a smirk.  
  
Kurama went over to Kuwabara, taking him off Yusuke and letting him lean on him. "Okay Kuwabara?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
The monster was roaring with pain.  
  
"What do you say we take this bas*ard down?" Yusuke asked his friends.  
  
"Why not?" Kurama said smiling.  
  
  
  
~Back off I'll take you on   
  
Headstrong to take on anyone~  
  
All at once the 4 friends fired all their energy.   
  
"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
It was all one raor. One loud angry howl.  
  
The monster tried to hold his own against the powerful blast, but he slammed into the wall and everything began to fall apart.  
  
"Hes not dead yet!" Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Don't give in!" Yusuke yelled, debris falling in all around them.  
  
  
  
~I know that you are wrong   
  
And this is not where you belong~  
  
"NOO! FOOLISH DETECTIVES! I OWN THIS WORLD, IT WILL BE MINE!" The monster declared, blood flying everywhere.  
  
"Yeah right! No one owns this place. If you want to take over it, you can expect a fight!" Yusuke yelled over the howling, screeching sounds as the building gave way.  
  
"Hey Urameshi..." Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara.  
  
"Heh...I can't give out much more...energy..."  
  
Kuwabara's sword was already a slim sliver. Yusuke put his arm around him. "Don't worry about it...We'll be fine if you give out.  
  
~I can't give everything away   
  
I won't give everything away~   
  
At that exact moment Kuwabara went limp and Kurama had to release him, as so not to be dragged down with him.  
  
Yusuke did not let him go.  
  
"Kuwabara?" Hiei was looking over at the human.  
  
"Hes given it his all, he has nothing left. Lets give it our all too. If we don't, he'll die. SO LETS GET RID OF THIS SCUM!" Yusuke roared angrilly, pushing out more energy.  
  
~Conclusions manifest   
  
Your first impressions got to be your very best~   
  
"NOOOO!" The monster gave another fatal cry and the building compleatly collapsed.   
  
The qaurtet held onto each other as the raging winds tried to pull them apart.  
  
"This is it!" Kurama cried over the whistling sound.  
  
"Been nice knowing ya." Yusuke smirked, holding onto an Uncouncise Kuwabara.  
  
"Harhar. We'll make it." Hiei said, with an annoyed smirk.  
  
A large chunk of concrete smashed into Yusuke's shoulder dislocating it, and Yusuke lost grip of Kuwabara, and the others.  
  
The four were swept away, as everything came down.  
  
~I see you're full of s*** and that's alright   
  
That's how you play I guess you get through every night~  
  
The dust cleared, and the sun shone down on the rubble.   
  
Kurama coughed standing up, choking, and spitting blood all over the rocks. His clothes were ripped, and his hair was grey from all the dust.  
  
"Kurama?" The green eyed teen turned, and gave a releived smile to see Hiei. "Hiei...Your okay...Your...your...really white."  
  
A disgruntled Hiei stood there looking ready to kill. The dust had coated him so well, he looked like a powdered up ghost.  
  
"What is with you as*holes and all the jokes." Hiei mumbled. He limped as he walked, blood trailing behind him.  
  
"Where are Yusuke and the fool?" Hiei asked looking at the miles of ruin around him.  
  
  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
~Well now that's over   
  
I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold~  
  
"O'er here." Kurama and Hiei turned to see Yusuke laying half buried under the rocks.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama gasped, getting to him as fast as he could, Hiei following.  
  
The two dug him out and winced at the mangled mess he was in.  
  
"I'm glad th...that guys dead. I'm spent." Yusuke whispered coughing.  
  
Hiei sat next too him and took his dislocated shoulder in his hands. "This will hurt." Yusuke cried out as it was popped back into place.  
  
"FU*K!"  
  
"He said it would hurt..." Kurama said nervously.  
  
"Yeah shut up!" Yusuke hissed. "My whole God *amm body hurts!" Yusuke took in a deep breath and looked around. "Where...Wheres Kuwabara?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, the half dead beast rose up.  
  
"YOU'LL DIE!"  
  
"AH HELL NO!" Yusuke cried in aggravation  
  
~See inside, inside of our heads, yeah   
  
Well now that's over  
  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide~  
  
The demon took a step, and lost about a third of his blood.   
  
"I...I am near death..." It's words came out garbled.  
  
"But I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!"  
  
"Yusuke, come on! We have to get outta here!" Kurama said trying to lift Yusuke up.  
  
"No...I won't be able to escape, besides..." Yusuke looked dead into his friends eyes, "Dead or alive *I WILL NOT LEAVE KUWABARA BEHIND*!"  
  
"HOW TOUCHING!" The demon laughed raising its hands, forming a perfect ball of energy. "THIS MAY BE A WEAK ATTACK, BUT IT'LL BE ENOUGH TO WIPE YOU OUT."  
  
"Great...this is a perfect day." Hiei sighed.  
  
  
  
~Back off we'll take you on   
  
Headstrong to take on anyone~  
  
The demon raised his hands, but stopped as somthing pierced his ankle.  
  
"AGGGH!" He cried releasing the energy up into the sky. Enraged he grabbed at what had peirced his ankle.  
  
"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke cried, sitting up quickly, then winced with pain.  
  
Kuwabara bloody, and barely reconizable from all the dirt, was clutched in the demons fist.   
  
He lay limply, eyes closed, not even struggling in the beast's firm grip.  
  
"KUWABARA!" Yusuke cried again.  
  
Kuwabara's eyes opened and he coughed, whispering, "You...Your right...I'm a st...stubburn fool." He grunted and closed his eyes, going compleatly limp.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" The deomn roared and raised his hand, preparing to smash Kuwabara down onto the ground.  
  
~I know that you are wrong   
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong   
  
Back off I'll take you on~  
  
"NO YOU DONT!" Yusuke suprised everyone, including himself, as he stood up. His spirit gun was back, and he shot the demon right through his gut.  
  
Yusuke had been a punk kid his whole life. He'd been alone a lot of it too.  
  
But somehow, he got lucky, and was blessed to get close friends.  
  
He smiled thinking of them as he fired away, not his spirit energy, but his life energy.  
  
~Headstrong to take on anyone   
  
I know that you are wrong~  
  
Kurama was a good friend of his, he knew he wouldn't have learned anything with out that guy. He was smart of wit, and thought up great stratagies faster than anyone else. he was a kind person too, and never acted arrogent in anything he did. You could learn a lot from him just by listening.  
  
Hiei was a tough punk. Someone Yusuke thought of as a role model. Not that he'd tell Hiei that, it was embarssing! Hiei was cold and ruthless, but even with all his powers, he never crossed too many lines. Hiei with all his strength and power, didn't take advatage of his victums.If he was after them, he wouldn't try to kill their family or friend to get them. That was a boundry he didn't cross. Yusuke respected that.  
  
Then there was Kuwabara. His best friend. He considered him as a brother. Kuwabara was always there for him. He was loyal and faithful. He never quit, even when others said he wasn't stong. He kept trying, when others said it was impossiable. He kept trying to learn, when others mocked him and called him stupid. Kuwabara, wasn't weak, or stupid, he was kind, and had a big heart. He forgave people for hurting him, and risked his life for stangers. So what if sometimes he played the part of the fool...he was still...still...  
  
He was headstrong.  
  
"LIKE ME!" Yusuke roared, and fired the blast in the name of his best friend.  
  
~And this is not where you belong   
  
Where you belong   
  
I can't give everything away   
  
This is not where you belong   
  
I won't give everything away~  
  
The demon gave one final gurgle and blew up. Only the beast's arm holding Kuwabara was left.   
  
The severed limb fell, making a squelching sound. Yusuke took shakey deep breaths, the world swimming around him.  
  
He fell on his knees, and would have fallen forward but Kurama caught him.   
  
"Easy now..." Kurama said comforting him. Yusuke felt ready to die, when he notticed Kurama was transferring some energy too him.  
  
"If any of you guys died...I'd never forgive myself." Yusuke confessed. Kurama smiled. "Same to you Yusuke. We need you to stick around."  
  
~I know, I know all about  
  
I know, I know all about   
  
I know, I know all about~   
  
I know, I know all about~  
  
Hiei cut up the giant hand of the demon in order to get Kuwabara out. "Dam*" He cursed when he saw Kuwabara's state.  
  
Kuwabara was all but naked. Everything he'd gone through, had left him barley any pants. He was a bloody mess.  
  
"Hey..baka...baka..." Hiei knelt down shaking him. Kuwabara was fading away.  
  
His life giveing out.  
  
"No you don't Kuwabara..." Hiei hissed angrilly, and placed a hand on him.  
  
He gave Kuwabara some of his life energy feeling like an idiot. "If you wake up...and tell anyone...I'll kill you." Hiei threatned to the uncouncise man.  
  
He stopped transferring energy and Kuwabara's eyes opened.  
  
He coughed, blood decorating Hiei's arms. "Fu*k." He mumbled. "Your okay you weakling." Hiei sanpped at him. Kuwabara's eyes were glazed over, and he weakly murmered, "Did I get'm?"  
  
"Get who?"   
  
"Th...The bad guy...Did I stop him in time? Is urameshi dead...are you all okay?" Kuwabara asked weakly.  
  
Hiei opend his mouth, paused, and with an amused smirk replied, "Yeah you got'm. You stopped him in time. Everyone's fine."  
  
~your motives inside and your decision to hide   
  
Back off we'll take you on   
  
Headstrong to take on anyone~   
  
Hiei lifted Kuwabara too his feet and dragged him over to Kurama and Yusuke. He layed the man down, and the group sat there worn out.  
  
"Kuwabara...you as* wipe...what the hell were you thinking!?" Yusuke growled. "You could'a died!"  
  
"Ye...yeah well so could you! You've died way too many times. I can't take saying goodbye to you again." Kuwabara answered truth fully.   
  
Yusuke sighed, and placed a hand on Kuwabara's head.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Fu*cktard."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Goto Hell."  
  
"You first."  
  
Kurama laughed as Kuwabara and Yusuke bickered.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Yusuke asked looking up at Kurama. Which was pretty easy, being as he was in Kurama's lap, and beleive it or not, Kuwabara was resting against Hiei's leg. ((O_o))  
  
"Well...You two...you sound like...Well..."  
  
Hiei sighed. "What Kurama is trying to say, is that you too sound like a bickering old gay couple."  
  
There was silence in the air, and finally Yusuke said, "He...made a joke. Tight as* himself made a joke."  
  
There was silence and then the entire group burst out laughing.  
  
~I know that you are wrong   
  
Headstrong we're Headstrong   
  
Back off I'll take you on~  
  
"So...how we gonna get home?"  
  
"Don't look at me."  
  
"Both my legs are broken...I dun think I can walk."  
  
"No sh*t Kuwabara."  
  
"I don't think neither of you can walk."  
  
"Why don't we just leave them here."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"No, we'll send someone to come back for them."  
  
"Hiei stop smiling, your creepy when you do that."  
  
"He creepy no matter what the shrimp does."  
  
"Do I frighten you human?"  
  
"Your face makes kittens cry!"  
  
"Kuwabara shut up...Kurama you and Hiei get outta here. We're gonna die soon unless we get help, but you guys are way too weak to get us otta here...so..."  
  
"Just leave us. See ya in spirt world."  
  
"You have got be kidding."  
  
"We're not leaving you...well not Yusuke."  
  
"YOUR SO DA*M FUNNY HIEI!"  
  
"HELLO!!"  
  
~Headstrong to take on anyone   
  
I know that you are wrong   
  
And this is not where you belong~   
  
The group looked up to see Boeton, and Koenma.  
  
"We saw your battle, we thought you could use some help." Koenma said landing next to the two.  
  
"Oh and how can you help?" Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"I sent someone to get Genkai, and Yukina. All you four have to do is hold on for a bit, and I can help in that area."  
  
"Along with me!" Boeton said smiling proudly.  
  
"Your an angel." Kuwabara sighed softly, eyes glazed and slowly closing.  
  
"Better get to that fool first...hes fading fast." Hiei snorted.  
  
Boeton scurried over to him, and placed her hands on his chest, white light coming out.  
  
"Geez Kuwabara...Your a friggin' drama Queen."  
  
"When I get up, I'll take all six of ya out!"  
  
"Sh*t...your really not doing so well, hurry up Boeton, before he keels over!"  
  
~Where you belong   
  
This is not where you belong  
  
I can't give everything away~   
  
Koenma watched as his detectives talked to each other.   
  
They were young. And foolish.  
  
They wern't concerned about yesterday or Tomorrow.  
  
They had no clue what there futures held.  
  
They didn't know, Kuwabara would die of 2nd hand smoke in 12 years, at the age of 29.  
  
They didn't know that 50 years later, they would all die one day on a mission.  
  
And they didn't know that they'd be reincarnated with their memories, and looking the same, a special gift from Koenma.  
  
For now all they knew, was that they were there.  
  
They were here.  
  
They were friends.  
  
And sometimes, they were humanity's last hope.  
  
"You are all amazing...you can take on anyone..." Koenma whisperd too himself smiling.  
  
~This is not where you belong   
  
I won't give everything away  
  
This is not where you belong~ 


End file.
